Cosmos (TV series)
Cosmos was a popular science documentary series for television in 1980 by thirteen one-hour episodes on the history and development of the ( western ) civilizationand science . Content [ hide ] *1 Background *2 Episodes *3 Trivia *4 Music *[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosmos:_A_Personal_Voyage#Cosmos:_A_Spacetime_Odyssey 5 Cosmos: A Space Odyssey Time] *6 External link Background [ edit ] The program was written and presented by the astronomer Carl Sagan , and was a co-production between Sagans own company Carl Sagan Productions and the TV station KCET in Los Angeles . The series was first broadcast in the United States of America (on the public telephone network as PBS), and in Japan. Later followed by many other countries (in Europe, including in VRT and ZDF), which indicates that a total of about one hundred and fifty million TV viewers have seen them adopted. The episodes were peppered with personal speculative elements of Sagan, who are still very popular especially in the United States. The series is still available, first on video and now on DVD . In the summer of 2006 this series in America sold more than before in its history. A similar television series from the BBC , The Ascent of Man had previously (in 1973) by the scientific and cultural philosopher Jacob Bronowski produced and it is considered by some[source?] better rated than Sagans series that critics [source?] as to the popular seen with several scientifically irresponsible speculation. Episodes [ edit ] #''The Shores Of The Cosmic Ocean '(The shores of the cosmic ocean)'' - Aboard the "Spaceship of the Imagination" start the journey along quasars , exploding galaxies , star clusters , supernovas and pulsars . After returning to our own solar system , the Library of Alexandria visited the seat of all knowledge on earth 2000 years ago. #''One Voice In The Cosmic Fugue '(A voice in the cosmic fugue)'' - Knowledge of 15 million years of evolution , from microbes to humans , can help us to speculate about other forms of life elsewhere in the cosmos . #''The Harmony Of The Worlds '(The Harmony of the Worlds)'' - Historical re-creation of Johannes Kepler , the 'last' scientific astrologer and the 'first' modern astronomer . #''Heaven And Hell '(Heaven and Hell)'' - After a descent through the hellish atmosphere of Venus to the examination of the surface of the planet, the greenhouse effect on Earth may lead to a similar situation? #''Blues For A Red Planet '(Blues for a red planet)'' - Is there life on Mars ? Two, in 1975 launched, Viking spacecraft search for answers to the red planet. #''Travellers' Tales '(Stories of travelers)'' - The quest for wealth and knowledge of the 17th-century Dutch (business) travelers is compared with the Voyager expeditions to Jupiter andSaturn . #''The Backbone Of Night '(The backbone of the night)'' - once thought the stars were campfires in the sky and the Milky Way "the backbone of the night." What are stars? One question we still ask ourselves. #''Travels In Space And Time '(Travel in space and time)'' - How to change galaxies millions of years of time and opportunities to time travel . #''The Lives Of The Stars '(The Life of Stars)'' - Using computer animation , the birth, life and death of stars (which can lead to neutron stars or black holes ) depicted. #''The Edge Of Forever '(The Edge of Eternity)'' - From the Big Bang to the discovery of an expanding universe . #''The Persistence Of Memory '(The Persistence of Memory)'' - how genes , brains and books information, for the purpose of human survival, store. This means researching another intelligent creature on Earth, the whale . #''Encyclopedia Galactica '(Encyclopedia Galactica)'' - The existence of extraterrestrial intelligence? How can we communicate with them? With the largest radio telescopes on Earth and deciphering Egyptian hieroglyphics is looking for answers. #''? Who Speaks For Earth '(Who speaks for the Earth?)'' - Plea for life to cherish and pursue 'our' journey to the cosmos. Trivia [ edit ] In the Netherlands, Watch TV (with Dr. Ockels ) and Wonderful World (with Chriet Titulaer ) similar series but focuses on current technologies, inventions and gadgets. Music [ Edit ] The soundtrack of the series was provided with numerous carefully selected music clips, ranging from classical ( Bach , Vivaldi , Pachelbel , Shostakovich ) folk music (Japanese flute, Bulgarian shepherdesses song ...) to electronic music by Vangelis . A selection of music was released on LP and cassette tapes, and later on CD. Requested by many viewers in the United States The title is: The Music of Cosmos. Selections from the score of the PBS television series Cosmos by Carl Sagan (RCA LP 5032). ''Cosmos: A Space Odyssey Time [ edit ] In March 2014 by Fox and National Geographic Channel a re-edited version of the television series ''Cosmos aired under the name 1980 Cosmos: A Space Odyssey Time . This was made with the cooperation of Sagan's widow Ann Druyan and is presented by astrophysicist Neil deGrasse Tyson . Category:1980 television series debuts Category:1980 television series endings